יום הולדת שמח
by nc2910
Summary: רון חוגג להרמיוני יום הולדת שמח במיוחד ;)


**יום הולדת שמח**

"אני יודע שאני לא יכול לתת לך הרבה דברים. אף פעם לא היו לי יותר מידי מלכתחילה. אני מצטער". רון אמר בזמן שהגיש לה קופסא קטנה. "הייתי רוצה לתת לך כל יום מתנה, שתדעי עד כמה אני אוהב ומעריך אותך, אבל תצטרכי להסתפק בזה שאני אגיד לך כל יום שאני אוהב אותך ובמתנה קטנה ביום הולדת שלך. מזל טוב" הוסיף בחיוך קטן.

היא לקחה את הקופסא העטופה ולפני שפתחה אותה, חיבקה אותו ואמרה "אני לא צריכה הרבה דברים, ומה שאתה נותן לי זה יותר ממספיק". היא שחררה אותו מהחיבוק, "במיוחד אם תעמוד בהבטחה שלך להגיד לי כל יום שאתה אוהב אותי".

"אני אעמוד בה. אני אוהב אותך" חייך.

היא חייכה אליו בחזרה, "אני גם אוהבת אותך", ופתחה את המתנה שלה.

היא בהתה בקופסא הפתוחה למשך שניות ארוכות.

"אמ... אני יודע ש... שזה לא הרבה" רון התחיל לגמגם באי נוחות, "אומנם חסכתי לזה הרבה זמן, אבל עם ההוצאות של לימודי ההילאות, ושההורים שלי לא יכולים יותר מידי לעזור... אבל חשבתי שתאהבי א-"

היא קטעה את המלמול המהיר של רון ע"י הצמדת שפתותיהם.

"זה מושלם" היא אמרה כשהיא התנתקה ממנו והביטה לתוך עיניו. "תודה רבה".

"כן?"

"כן"

רון חייך בהקלה.

"תעזור לי לענוד אותה?" היא החזירה לו את הקופסא.

הוא הוציא את השרשרת הדקה מהאריזה שלה ונעמד מאחוריה.

היא הסיטה את רעמת התלתלים שלה הצידה על מנת שיוכל לסגור אותה מסביב לצווארה.

לאחר מכן הוא העביר את אצבעותיו ברפרוף על עורפה ונישק אותה על האזור החשוף שבדרך כלל מוסתר מאחורי סבך השערות שלה.

היא נאנחה בהנאה ומשכה את ידיו כך שהוא חיבק אותה מאחור וידיו משולבות על בטנה.

הוא הניח את ראשו על כתפה כך שפיו קרוב לאוזנה. " לקח לי כל כך הרבה זמן למצוא את הלחש המתאים כדי שהשרשרת לא תיקשר על עצמה או לשערות שלך".

הרמיוני הופתעה שהוא בכלל חשב על זה. "כן?"

"אכן, אני רגיל לשאול אותך אם אני לא מכיר איזשהו לחש. אבל הפעם הייתי צריך לפתוח ספר- האימה!"

הרמיוני צחקה. הוא תמיד הצליח לגרום לך לצחוק.

"אחרי שעתיים שלא מצאתי את הלחש הנכון, התייאשתי וביקשתי עזרה מהארי. צריך להגיד גם לו תודה".

"אני אמסור לו כשאראה אותו".

הוא סובב אותה כך שהם עמדו פנים מול פנים והוא יוכל להביט בעיניה החומות.

"אני לא עשיר, אני לא חכם, ואת בעצמך אמרת שיש לי מנעד רגשי של כפית. אני לא מצליח להבין למה את בכלל רוצה להיות איתי". הוא השפיל מבט.

היא כרכה את זרועותיה סביב צווארו " זה לא ברור?"

"לא".

"אני לא אוהבת אותך בגלל הכסף שלך, או החוכמה שלך, או הרגישות העמוקה שלך", היא הביטה עמוק לתוך הכחול של עיניו, " אני איתך רק בגלל הגוף שלך". חייכה בשובבות.

הוא זרק את ראשו לאחור ושאג מצחוק.

"אתה יכול לצחוק, אבל ברגע שאתה מזדקן או מפסיק להתאמן כך שהשרירים שלך נעלמים, אני זורקת אותך תוך שניה", היא הקישה באצבע צרדה וחייכה חיוך רחב.

"אז מזל שאני מתאמן קשה בלימודים ועומד לעבוד בעבודה פיזית למשך הרבה שנים. הילאים חייבים לשמור על כושר". חיקה את חיוכה הרחב. "מי היה מאמין שהרמיוני גרינג'ר מפתחת חוש הומור?!" אמר בעיניים רחבות.

"אתה יודע הרבה דברים עליי, אבל לא את הכל" משכה בכתפה.

"אז מזל שיש לנו עוד כמה שנים ביחד כדי שאוכל להכיר אותך לחלוטין" הוא הניח את ידיו על מותניה והצמיד אותה אליו. "כמובן עד שלא יהיו לי ריבועים בבטן".

"כמובן".

הוא נישק אותה עמוקות, מנסה להעביר לה את כל הרגשות שהוא מרגיש אליה בנשיקה היחידה הזאת. הוא לא היה האדם בעל הביטחון העצמי הכי גבוה, בלשון המעטה, אבל תמיד היא ידעה לגרום לו להרגיש שווה יותר ממה שהוא באמת, והביטחון העצמי שלו אכן גדל משהיה בעבר. הוא ידע שהוא הבחור הכי בר מזל בעולם, כי הרמיוני גרינג'ר אוהבת אותו.

"וואו" היא אמרה, עוצרת לנשום אוויר. עיניה עדיין עצומות.

"עכשיו המתנה השנייה שלך לכבוד היום הולדת", נישק אותה נשיקה קטנה על השפתיים.

"מתנה שנייה?" היא פקחה את עיניה בהפתעה.

רון חייך חיוך ממזרי. הוא דחף אותה בעדינות לכיוון הקיר עד שהיא לא יכלה לזוז- הקיר מאחוריה, החזה הרחב שלו מלפניה וידיו כולאות אותה מימין ושמאל. הוא נצמד אליה אפילו יותר והרכין את ראשו לנשק אותה. היא העבירה את אצבעותיה בקלות דרך השערות החלקות שלו. היא תמיד קינאה בזה שהוא לא צריך להתמודד עם סבך תלתלים כמו שלה. הוא הרים אותה מעט כך שתוכל לכרוך את רגליה סביב מותניו, ותמך בגופה על ידי תפיסת ישבנה בחוזקה.

רון התרחק מהקיר כשהרמיוני עדיין נתלית עליו. הוא הפסיק את הנשיקה על מנת שיוכל לפקוח את עיניו וללכת את הדרך לחדר השינה בדירה שלהם, בזמן שהרמיוני פיזרה נשיקות קטנות על צווארו.

כשהוא נכנס לחדר שלהם הוא סגר את הדלת מאחוריו בעזרת אחת מרגליו.

הוא חזר לנשק אותה לפני שהוא הניח אותה על גבה על המיטה הרחבה. הוא עמד לצד המיטה והוריד את נעליו בזמן שהסתכל עליה. שערה פזור על הכרית מסביב לראשה, ועיניה האוהבות עליו. 'פאק, היא כל כך יפה. והיא שלי' חשב בחיוך. הוא חלץ גם את סנדליה וזרק אותה הצידה.

הוא טיפס על המיטה, ברכיו משני צדדיה.

"אז זאת המתנה השנייה שלי?" היא הרימה גבה, "כי אתה בחור שדיי אוהב סקס, אז בכל פעם שרק מתחשק לי אני יכולה מאוד בקלות להוציא את זה ממך. לא משהו מאוד מיוחד לכבוד היום הולדת שלי", אמרה בטון קונדסי.

"איך אפשר שלא לאהוב סקס עם חברה כל כך מהממת? אני מתכוון, הסתכלת במראה?!", כשנישק אותה הרגיש את רעד צחוקה.

"ולא," המשיך "אומנם המתנה השנייה שלך היא לשכב איתי," הרים והוריד את שתי גבותיו בזמן שחיוך מפתה על שפתיו, "אבל את מחליטה מה עושים. את בשליטה. הכל זה רק סביבך ורק כדי לגרום לך לגמור".

ואז הוסיף כשהוא גוחן ולוחש על אוזנה "ולגמור יותר מפעם אחת".

הלב שלה דילג על פעימה, ואז האיץ את דפיקותיו.

"גם אם אני לא אגמור היום זה יהיה בסדר מבחינתי. רק את חשובה היום".

הרמיוני הסתכלה על רון. היא כל כך אהבה אותו. היא זכרה איך בתחילת היחסים ביניהם הוא היה כל כך חסר ביטחון, שאפילו כשהחזיק את ידיה הסתכל עליה באישור כדי לראות אם זה בסדר מבחינתה. הוא אכן עבר כברת דרך רצינית מאז, והיא ידעה שהיה לה חלק גדול בזה. היא חזרה ואמרה לו כמה היא אוהבת אותו, כמה הוא מוכשר ושהוא נראה נהדר עם ובלי בגדים, ועוד המון מילים תומכות. ההתחלה לא הייתה פשוטה, ולקח כמה פעמים עד שבכלל הצליחה להגיע לאורגזמה כשהם שכבו. אבל מאז שהוא צבר ביטחון, הסקס השתפר פלאים והיא נהנתה מכל פעם. רון של פעם היה כל כך מובך מהחלפת המשפטים שהייתה ביניהם עכשיו שבטח אוזניו היו נצבעות באדום עמוק. לעומת זאת, רון של עכשיו לא רק שאמר את המשפטים הללו בעצמו, אלא אמר אותם עם חיוך זחוח על פניו.

"בוא נתחיל בזה שאני לא מבינה לא השפתיים שלך לא על שלי כרגע", היא אמרה, אפילו טיפה בכעס.

"לפקודתך" שפתיו המלאות נפגשו עם שלה, בעדינות. אבל הרמיוני לא רצתה עדינות כרגע, והיא העמיקה את הנשיקה ברעבתנות. רון לא נשאר חייב ופתח את שפתיו כדי שתוכל להחדיר את לשונה לתוך שלו.

הוא היה עדיין על ברכיו וכפות ידיו מצדי ראשה. כל כך רחוק ממנה.

היא תפסה את מותניו והנמיכה אותו כדי שכל גופו יהיה מעליה, מרפקיו וברכיו תומכים בו בקושי, אבל לפחות עכשיו היא יכלה להרגיש את חום גופו מעל שלה.

היא לחצה בעזרת שתי ידיה את ישבנו המוצק. תוצאה של ישיבה מרובה על מטאטא ואימוני הקווידיץ'.

היא הרגישה את האנחה שלו בשפתיה.

"פאק, אני כל כך אוהבת את הישבן שלך. הוא כל כך חטוב וכיפי למגע".

"תודה רבה" הוא חייך חיוך קטן והתכוון לחזור לנשיקה כשידיה הונחו על החזה שלו ועצרו אותו.

"מה תודה? תתפשט."

הוא גיחך בהנאה והתרומם מעליה. היא הרימה גבה כאומרת 'נו? למה אתה מחכה?'.

הוא ירד מהמיטה ונעמד מולה. לפחות שיהיה לה שדה ראיה מלא. אבל לא היה בזה צורך, היא התרוממה והתיישבה על המיטה, כדי שתוכל לראות בצורה טובה יותר.

הוא הוריד את גלימתו וזרק אותה הצידה. לאחר מכן, התחיל לפתוח את הכפתורים של החולצה.

"לאט" קולה רעד מעט כשהיא אמרה זאת.

הוא ליכד מבטים איתה, והמשיך לפתוח את כפתוריו. מאוד לאט.

היא ליקקה את שפתיה היבשות בזמן שהוא השיל מעליו את החולצה. היא התקדמה לכיוון שולי המיטה, לכיוונו, ונעמדה על ברכיה, עדיין על המיטה.

היא העבירה את אצבעותיו על בטנו השרירית, והרימה מבט אליו. "עם הכמויות אוכל שאתה אוכל איך אתה נשאר כזה רזה וחטוב? כבר מזמן הייתה צריכה לצמוח לך כרס".

הוא חייך, "גנטיקה טובה, אימוני קווידיץ' וקריעת תחת באימוני ההילאות".

הם התנשקו והיא יכלה להעביר את ידיה על גבו השרירי. היא דחפה אותו ממנה. "עדיין לא סיימת להתפשט" העירה.

בלי להגיב הוא פתח את החגורה ואז את רוכסן מכנסיו. הוא הפשיל אותם ויצא מהם, זורק אותם לכיוון שאר בגדיו המופשלים. עומד לפניה עירום למעט בוקסר שחור.

היא שילבה את ידיה, הסתכלה על מפשעתו שגם דרך הבד השחור היה ניתן לראות שהוא מתחיל להיות מגורה. ואז הרימה מבט אליו.

"חמדנית" צחק, והתכופף להפשיל גם את פיסת הבד האחרונה שנשארה לגופו.

"אין לך מושג עד כמה" היא ירדה מהמיטה והושיטה את ידיה לצדדים "עכשיו תפשיט אותי".

"אני לא עומד לסרב לזה" הוא התקרב אליה במהירות.

היא צחקה צחוק קטן בזמן שהוא הוריד ממנה את הגלימה שלה. היא לא לבשה בגדי מוגלגים מתחת כמו רון. הוא היה צריך אותם בשביל שאם הם יצטרכו לצאת למשימה, הם לא ימשכו תשומת לב מיותרת.

היא לבשה חזיית תחרה סגולה, וזוג תחתונים קטנים שחורים.

"פאק" רון פלט. הוא לא יכל להוריד ממנה את המבט הרעב שלו. הוא היה צריך להזכיר לעצמו שזה עכשיו נוגע אליה והוא לא יכול לעשות מה שנראה לו. היה הייתה צריכה להגיד לו מה היא רוצה והוא היה צריך לציית.

"אתה אוהב?" שאלה אותו, קולה רועד מעט.

הוא הסתכל עליה בחוסר אמון. הוא בדרך כלל החסר ביטחון במערכת יחסים הזאת "את צוחקת? ברור! אני צריך את כל כוח הרצון שלי כדי לא לזרוק אותך למיטה ולזיין אותך". היא הרימה את גבותיה בשאלה. "אני היום לפקודתך. מה שאת רוצה, אני מציית. כל מה שאת רוצה. אז אם יש לך פנטזיה קטנה שמאיזה שהיא סיבה התביישת לבקש- זה הזמן".

היא יכלה לחשוב על כמה דברים והיא הרגישה את פניה מתחממים.

"אוו, על מה את חושבת?" הוא חייך בהתגרות.

"כשנגיע לזה אני אגיד לך" היא נישקה אותו נשיקה קטנה, "בינתיים לא סיימת עם המשימה הראשונה שלך", היא הושיטה את ידיה לצדדים שוב "אני לא עירומה".

"צודקת, בואי נטפל בזה". הוא פתח את סוגר החזייה והפשיל אותה במורד זרועותיה. חופן את שני שדיה בידיו הגדולות. היא לא הייתה הבחורה הכי שופעת, ואומנם השדיים שלה לא מושלמים, אבל הוא ידע בדיוק איך הם מרגישים תחת ידיו, וידע את הקול שהרמיוני תפלוט כשיגע בהם. והוא אהב את זה. והוא אהב את הרמיוני גם כשהיא לא מושלמת. הוא ידע שהוא רחוק מלהיות מושלם עשרות מונים יותר ממנה והיא עדיין אוהבת אותו. עוד סיבה למה הוא אוהב אותה.

הוא עובר עם שפתיו משפתיה, אל קו הלסת שלה, אל צווארה ובמורדו, עד שהגיע לחזה. מלקק עם לשונו סביב הפטמה השמאלית שלה, ממשך לחפון את הימני עם ידו. היא לא יכלה לעצור את הגניחות הקטנות משפתיה. הוא חייך כששמע את הקול המוכר.

הוא ירד על ברכיו, מפזר נשיקות על בטנה ומכניס אצבעות בין הגומי של תחתוניה. לאט לאט הוא הוריד אותם. מרגיש את הרעד שלה, הוא הרים רגל אחרי רגל שלה על מנת להוריד אותם לחלוטין מגופה. הוא התרומם והסתכל על גופה העירום לחלוטין. "את פשוט מדהימה".

היא הסתכלה עליו במבט אוהב.

"מה אני עושה עכשיו?" שאל.

היא טיפסה על המיטה ונשכבה על הגב, אומרת לו לבוא עם האצבע שלה. "אני רוצה את השפתיים והלשון שלך".

הוא טיפס על המיטה והתכופף לנשק אותה, אבל הידיים שלה עצרו אותו.

"לא המיקום הנכון" היא ליקקה את שפתיה והניחה את כפות רגליה על המיטה, ברכיה גבוה באוויר.

רון בכל זאת הדביק נשיקה על שפתיה. והתמקם מול רגליה. "תפתחי את הרגליים".

היא עשתה מה שהוא אמר לה, וראשו צלל אל בין ירכיה. מנשק את פנים ירכיה, פעם ימין ופעם שמאל. מתקרב באיטיות מייסרת אל היעד.

הוא שמע אותה גונחת ונאנחת ככל שהוא יותר מתקרב.

עם שתי אצבעות הוא פישק אותה, שולח לשון עמוק לתוכה.

"או, כן... כן... " ידיה של הרמיוני נשלחו אל ראשו הכתום, מחזיקות אותו צמוד אליה. "בדיוק... תמשיך..."

אם היא ביקשה להמשיך אז הוא ימשיך.

לשונו נכנסת ויוצאת ממנה, אגנה עולה ויורד בהתאם. הוא הכניס אצבע אחת ארוכה לתוכה בזמן שלשונו ליקקה ומצצה את הדגדגן שלה. היא הייתה כל כך רטובה. נשימותיה הפכו למהירות יותר ויותר. הוא הכניס אצבע שנייה בקלות, הוא הייתה ספוגה לחלוטין.

"כן..." יבבה "אני קרובה".

רון הגביר מהירות, הוציא והכניס, הוציא והכניס את שתי אצבעותיו בזמן שלשונו המשיכה לחוג סביב הדגדגן שלה.

גבה התקפל לצורת קשת, גניחותיה הופכת גבוהות ומהירות יותר. היא רעדה ונחתה חזרה על המיטה. רון המשיך מעט גם לאחר שהיא הגיע לאורגזמה, ממשיך עד שהיא הפסיקה לרעוד לחלוטין, ואז טיפס בחזרה אליה. איברו הזקור מלטף אותך לאורך גופה. הוא נישק את חוץ ירכה, את הבטן המיוזעת לאחר המאמץ, בין שני חזייה, במפתח הלב. לבסוף מגיע אל שפתיה, ואיברו נלחץ ביניהם.

הוא נישק אותה, מחדיר את לשונו אל תוך פיה, שתוכל לטעום את עצמה.

היא כרכה בעצלתיים את ידיה סביבו ונישקה אותו בחזרה.

"זה היה מדהים", היא אמרה בין נשיקות.

"שמח שנהנית", המשיך לנשק אותה.

היא פקחה את עיניה בעצלתיים "בהחלט". חייכה.

הם המשיכו להתנשק באיטיות, עד שהרמיוני הצליחה להסדיר את נשימותיה.

"באמת התכוונת לזה?" היא שאלה בחשש.

"̤למה?"

"שאם אני אבקש ממך להגשים לי פנטזיה אתה תסכים? לא משנה מה זה יהיה?"

"אני בהחלט יכול לנסות. אם זה לא איזה משהו מטורף לחלוטין" אמר בחשש.

"אני לא חושבת שזה משהו מטורף לחלוטין".

"על מה חשבת?"

היא השתתקה לפתע, משפילה מבט.

רון הניח את ידו על סנטרה והרים את פניה, כך שעיניה יוכלו לפגוש את שלו. "גם אם זה לא היה היום הולדת שלך הייתי רוצה לשמוע על כל פנטזיה שיש לך, לא משנה כמה מטורפת ומוזרה היא. אם אני יכול להגשים אותה זו כבר שאלה אחרת. ובגלל שזה היום הולדת שלך אני אעשה מאמץ נוסף כדי להגשים אותה".

"אוקיי" היא נרגעה מעט והתחילה לפלוט במהירות. "אומנם יש לי כמה, אבל אחת מבניהן, וזאת נראה לי פנטזיה לא מטורפת שאולי כן תסכים, ואולי לא, אני לא יודעת, יש לי אותה כבר כמה זמן וחש-".

"הרמיוני", רון עצר אותה, "פשוט תגידי".

"אני רוצה לקשור אותך למיטה". ברגע שאמרה את זה עלה סומק בלחיה.

"לקשור? אותי?" רון הרים גבות בהפתעה.

"ידעתי". היא הצמידה את כפות ידיה לפניה בבושה, "אתה יכול פשוט להגיד לא, זה בסדר".

"אני אעשה את זה". הוא הסתכל עליה בזמן שהיא הורידה את ידיה בהפתעה.

"באמת?"

"כמו שאמרת, זה לא נשמע יותר מידי מטורף", הוא חייך חיוך קטן, "חוץ מזה שזה יכול להיות לוהט לחלוטין".

"באמת?"

"באמת".

היא חייכה בהקלה.

'רק בשביל לראות את החיוך שלה היה שווה להגיד כן' חשב רון, ואז אמר בקול, "אפשר לשאול משהו?"

"מה?"

"למה את רוצה לקשור אותי? חשבתי שאת אוהבת כשאני נוגע בך..."

"בהחלט" היא מיהרה להרגיע אותו, "מה שהידיים שלך מסוגלות לעשות... איך אפשר לא לאהוב את זה?"

הוא חייך והניח את ידיו על מותניה.

היא חייך בחזרה "זה לא זה. העניין הוא ש... אני רוצה..."

הוא חיכה בסבלנות.

"אני רוצה להרגיש שליטה מוחלטת עלייך. לדעת שאתה שייך לי ואני יכולה לעשות לך כל מה שאני רוצה, בלי שתוכל לעצור אותי, או שהידיים הנפלאות שלך יסיחו את דעתי". פלטה במהירות.

הוא הופתע מעט. הוא ידע שהיא אוהבת שליטה אבל לא עד כמה. ובדרך כלל כשהם שוכבים הוא אקטיבי. הוא לא רצה שתחשוב אותו עצלן או כמישהו שלא מתאמץ לספק אותה.

"קודם כל- אני שלך. בכל מובן של המילה", הוא הסתכל עליה עד שהיא הנהנה בהבנה. "שנית, את מוזמנת לעשות לי מה שאתה רוצה". הוא נשכב על גבו. "גופי לרשותך".

היא חייכה באושר "תודה רבה שאתה זורם עם זה".

"אומנם אני מבטיח להיות פתוח וזורם, אבל רק כדי להיות בטוח, אם אני אומר 'לא' אז את עוצרת. אין לי מושג איזה ספרים את קוראת ואני לא רוצה לדעת איזה דברים את קוראת שם". הרים ידיו בהתגוננות.

"אל דאגה, ואם תחליט להגיד 'לא' אני אפסיק. מבטיחה".

הוא הנהן ברוגע.

היא ירדה מהמיטה ונברה בערימת הבגדים שהייתה באחת מפינות החדר, עד שמצאה את המכנסים שלו שהוא הוריד קודם לכן ושלפה את החגורה מהלולאות.

"תושיט לי את שתי הידיים שלך", היא הלכה לצד המיטה שקרוב יותר למקום שהוא שכב.

הוא התיישב והושיט לה את שתי ידיו, בחשש מועט.

היא קירבה את כפות ידיו זו אל זו, וכרכה את החגורה סביבם, מנסה לא לקשור חזק מידי.

"תשכב באמצע המיטה, כשהידיים שלך למעלה".

כשרון עשה כבקשתה, היא עלתה על המיטה והתיישבה על בטנו, מתכופפת כדי להשחיל את שתי קצוות החגורה דרך ראש המיטה, וקושרת את האבזם על מנת לסגור אותה.

"אני לא מתלונן על הנוף", חייך והרים את ראשו כדי לשתול נשיקה על חזה שהתנדנד מול פניו בתנוחה שבו הייתה.

"אני בטוחה".

הוא משך את החגורה, והרמיוני שמחה לראות שאכן הקשרים לא נפתחו למרות חוזקו של רון, אבל היא ראתה שיש יותר מידי מרחב תמרון ושהחגורה לא הדוקה מספיק.

כנראה גם רון שם לב לזה. "את בטוחה שככה קושרים? לא שאני מתלונן או משהו, אבל זה נראה לי קצת רופף".

"זה לא שיש לי ניסיון קודם בקשירות", הרימה גבה אחת, "חוץ מזה, אולי זה יהיה לטובה. אם אני ארצה שתסתובב כדי שאוכל לראות את התחת הזה שלך. כבר אמרתי לך שאני אוהבת אותו?"

"יכול להיות שהזכרת משהו לגבי זה".

היא ירדה ממנו ועצרה כדי להסתכל על גופו. הוא רק הסתכל עליה ושתק בזמן שהיא בחנה אותו. פעם הוא היה שונא להיות עירום מולה, לא הרגיש מספיק נוח בעורו שלו. דרך ארוכה הוא עבר מאז.

עיניה עברו מרגליו הארוכות והחזקות, אל ירכיו העבים והשריריים. לאיברו הזקוף. היא ידעה שהוא כבר הרבה זמן עם זקפה אבל לא התלונן בכלל על שהוא צריך סיפוק. בטח זה כבר מתחיל להציק ואפילו לכאוב קצת. 'הוא יצליח לשרוד עוד קצת' הרמיוני חייכה בתוך ראשה.

מאיברו, עיניה עברו לבטנו. היא הסתכלה על הריבועים שאומנם צחקה עליהם מקודם, שהם הסיבה שהיא נשארת איתו, אבל היה לה בהחלט רגשות חזקים וחיוביים לגופו השרירי של בן זוגה. זרועותיו גם הן שריריות ויכולות להרים אותה בקלות מפתיעה, אך גם להיות רכות ומנחמות כשהוא עוטף אותה איתן בחיבוק. כאשר הם היו מעל ראשו קשורות, זה רק הבליט את שריריו.

היא התעכבה על הצלקות שיש לו, פסים דקים על שתי זרועותיו. זיכרון מהרפתקאותיהם בשנה החמישית, המוחות האלו בהחלט השאירו סימן. בנוסף, גם העור שעטף את כתפו השמאלית סבל צלקות מרובות, ומעט גם על צידו השמאלי. זרועו השמאלית יותר מצולקת מהימנית בגלל זה. הצלקות שנשארו כתוצאה מהתעתקות שלא הלכה בצורה הטובה ביותר כשהם היו במנוסה. היא אומנם הצליחה לגרום לכך שלא ידמם למוות, אך עדיין נשארו הצלקות.

גם לה היו צלקות, אך מעט מתוכן היו על גופה. רון הכיר גם את החיצוניות וגם את אלו שבנשמתה.

היא הרימה מבט לשפתיו המלאות ואז לעיניו הכחולות. הוא בהה בה בעניין.

"אם הייתי יכול הייתי משחרר את השפה הזאת שלך".

היא אפילו לא שמה לב שהיא נושכת את שפתה התחתונה. היא שחררה אותה. "אבל אתה לא יכול" אמרה בחיוך. "אתה נראה ככה טוב, מותק".

"לא טוב כמוך". הוא הביט בה בתשוקה, כנראה שבזמן שהיא הסתכלה על גופו, הסתכל גם הוא על גופה העירום הניצב ליד המיטה.

היא עלתה והתיישבה על חזהו. רוכנת לנשק את צווארו, את קו הלסת שלו, את עיניו העצומות, כל מקום בפניו חוץ מאשר את שפתיו. הוא כיווץ את שפתיו בתקווה אבל היא הנידה את ראשה בחיוך ממזרי.

היא נשכה בעדינות את תנוך אוזנו, מעבירה את לשונה, ושמעה אותו נאנח. אז היא עשתה זאת גם בצד השני.

היא ירדה מטה, מנשקת את צווארו. מלקקת ומוצצת. משאירה לו סימן, שכולם יראו שהוא שלה.

היא החלה מנשקת את זרועותיו הקשורות ועוברת משם לחזה שלו, ידיה עוברות על כל שריריו. היא גלשה אחורה על גופו, כדי שיהיה לה יותר נוח וגם כדי שתוכל לרפרף עם ישבנה על איברו. מתנדנדת ימינה ושמאלה, נוגעת לא נוגעת בו. נשימותיו האיצו.

היא הסתובבה כך שעכשיו גבה פונה אל ראשו ופניה ניצבו מול איברו. היא רכנה והכניסה רק את החלק העליון לתוף פיה. הוא שאף שאיפה חדה ועמוקה. היא העבירה את לשונה פעם אחת, והיא ידעה שלא ייקח לו יותר מידי זמן לגמור, כי כבר מעט נוזל סמיך יצא.

היא ירדה ממנו והתיישבה בין רגליו, מושכת אותם לפישוק רחב ומרימה את ברכיו גבוה, כמו בתנוחה שהיא הייתה כשהוא ירד לה. היא התכופפה והעבירה לשון על אשכיו, ואז אחורנית יותר, על פיסת העור המובילה לישבנו.

"פאק, הרמיוני" היא שמעה אותו ועצרה.

"לעצור?"

"ממש לא! אבל.. רק.. לא יותר מידי אחורה עם הלשון הזאת שלך", סומק קל עלה באוזניו.

"אוקיי". היא אמרה וחזרה ללקק את אשכיו. מכניסה את איברו עד כמה שהצליחה, ומפמפמת את הבסיס עם כף יד קפוצה.

"וואו" רון גנח "כן...". הוא הרים את אגנו כדי להיפגש עם שפתיה, מכניס את עצמו עמוק יותר לתוך פיה.

היא הורידה והרימה את ראשה בזמן שידה המשיכה להיות על הבסיס. לשונה מלקקת, שפתיה מוצצות ושיניה מלטפות בעדינות.

היא טעמה את מעט הנוזל שיצא.

"אני עומד..." רון נאנח.

והיא הרימה את ראשה כדי להסתכל עליו גומר, נוזל משפריץ על בטנו שעלתה וירדה בגלים כתוצאה מהאורגזמה שלו.

היא ראתה שהוא מושך את ידיו, כנראה מתוך הרגל להעביר יד בשיערו ולנקות את עצמו.

הוא המשיך למשוך לעוד כמה שניות ואז הפסיק בתבוסה. "את עומדת לשחרר אותי?" הביט בשאלה.

"לא".

"לא?"

"לא".

הוא הרים גבה.

"חשבתי שזה היום הולדת שלי ואני מחליטה מה עושים. ואנחנו עדיין לא גמרו".

"חשבתי ששנינו גמרו" רון העיר בחיוך.

"נכון, אבל רק פעם אחת?" היא הסתכלה עליו במבט תמים.

"חמדנית". העיר שוב.

"אתה בעצמך אמרת שאני אגמור יותר מפעם אחת", הזכירה לו.

"אני לא הולך להתווכח עם הזיכרון שלך".

"לא כדאי לך".

"אני יודע".

"תסתובב". ציוותה.

"אוקיי, אני אנסה. אבל שתדעי לך, זה לא עומד להיות הדבר הכי חינני שתראי". צחק על עצמו.

"בשונה משאר הפעמים שאתה חינני?"

הוא גלגל את עיניו ואז גלגל את גופו, כך ששכב על הבטן. הוא צדק- לקח לו כמה זמן לעשות זאת, מכופף את מרפקיו וברכיו על מנת להתהפך. בהחלט לא חינני, אבל לפחות ככה היא יכולה לראות שוב את הישבן המהולל.

"אם את רוצה עוד סיבוב, אני לא ממש יכול לעשות משהו ככה... בנוסף, נראה לי שאני אצטרך קצת זמן עד שהחבר הקטן שלנו יגיד שלום עוד הפעם".

"אני מכירה אותך, לא ייקח יותר מידי זמן עד שתהיה מוכן עוד הפעם". היא התחילה להעביר את ידיה על גבו השרירי. "חוץ מזה, ביקשתי ממך שתסתובב כדי שאני אוכל להסתכל על הנכס שלך המועדף עליי".

"נראה לי שמישהי פה קצת אובססיבית לתחת המהמם שלי", היא שמעה צחוק בקולו.

"אתה צודק בהחלט", אמרה בזמן שנתנה לו מכה קטנה על העכוז הימני.

"אוו" הוא פלט. אולי המכה לא הייתה כל כך קטנה כמו שחשבה.

"אופס, זה כאב?" שאלה בזמן שהדביקה נשיכה על המיקום האדמדם.

"עברתי כבר דברים גרועים יותר".

היא עצרה לכמה שניות, לא רוצה לחשוב על זה.

"מצטער. אני אידיוט". התנצל.

"זה בסדר. בוא לא נחשוב על זה. אידיוט שלי". היא נישקה אותו על הלחי. הוא שכב שראשו שוכב על צד אחד כדי שיוכל להסתכל עליה. הוא הסתובב עוד קצת לכיוונה כדי שתוכל לנשק את שפתיו. הוא העמיק את הנשיקה יותר ממה שהיא התכוונה, למרות התנוחה הלא נוחה בה היה נמצא.

היא התנתקה ממנו, על מנת שתוכל להעביר את אצבעותיה ושפתיה על החלק האחורי של גופו. בתחילה בין שערותיו הכתומות, על כתפיו הרחבות, על השכמות שלו, גבו התחתון, ולבסוף על ישבנו. היא חפנה את שני הפלחים בידיה ונותנת נשיקה לכל אחד מהם.

"תסתובב בחזרה".

הפעם זה היה אפילו פחות חינני, וצחוק קטן נפלט בין שפתיה.

"אשמתך". הוא הרים מבט אליה.

"לוקחת את האשמה עליי", הודתה. היא שמה לב שהנגיעות שלה גרמו לו להתרגש קצת.

"בוא ננסה לגרום לך להיות קצת יותר מוכן", היא העבירה את ידיה על איברו.

"שנייה". הוא עצר אותה והיא הרימה גבות בהפתעה. "זה סביבך הפעם. חוץ מזה, אם אני אראה אותך גומרת זה לגמרי יעמיד לי אותו", הוסיף.

"ואיך תעשה את זה? הידיים שלך קשורות".

"אבל הפה שלי לא", כשהוא ראה מעט בלבול בפניה הסביר, "אני יודעת שאני לא יכול להתכופף אלייך, אז את תצטרכי לבוא אליי".

"אוו" הבינה.

"בדיוק. בואי" שידל אותה. "שימי את הברכיים שלך סביב הראש שלי כך שאני אוכל להגיע אלייך עם הלשון שלי".

היא עשתה מה שאמר לה, מחזיקה בראש המיטה, לצד החגורה הקשורה אליה.

היא הייתה סנטימטרים בודדים מפיו, חשופה לגמרי.

הוא הרים מעט את צווארו ולשונו החליקה לתוכה. הוא לא יכל להשתמש באצבעות על מנת לפסק אותה או כדי לגרום לה לגמור יותר מהר. "תפשקי את הרגליים יותר." אמר לה. היא כמעט ישבה עליו לחלוטין, אבל כך הוא יכל להחדיר את לשונו הנהדרת עמוק יותר לתוכה. היא גנחה ונאנקה. עולה מעט ויורדת בהתאם לקצב שפיו בחר.

"עומד לך?" שאלה בין הגניחות שלה.

"תהיי בטוחה שכן" אמר, ולפני שעשה תנועה, היא קמה ממנו והלכה אחורנית על גופו, עד שנפגשה באיברו העומד.

היא נעמדה על ברכיה וירדה לאט, מקבלת את כולו לתוכה. עד שישבנה נגע בחלק העליון של ירכיו. היא עלתה בחזרה. היא הייתה כל כך קרובה. כשהיא החליקה אותו בחזרה לתוכה, היא הסתכלה לתוך עיניו של רון. הכמיהה והתשוקה שהיו בהם גרמו לה לגמור כל כך מהר, רועדת מתשוקה.

אחרי שהרעידות נפסקו היא עצרה והניחה את ידיה על חזהו העולה ויורד במהירות. היא הרגישה את איברו הקשה עדיין בתוכה. הוא עדיין לא גמר.

"זה בסדר אם את לא מסוגלת להמשיך", רון אמר, אבל היא יכלה לשמוע את התשוקה בקולו והתחינה שלא תפסיק.

היא לקחה כמה נשימות עמוקות.

בלי להגיד מילה היא התחילה לרכוב עליו. עיניו נעצמו בעונג והוא דחף את אגנו ואיברו עמוק יותר לתוכה עם כל דחיפה. היא ראתה את ידיו מושכות בחגורה, רוצות להניח את ידיו עליה.

'לא, הוא לא יכול לעשות זאת. עכשיו אני בשליטה', היא חשבה בעונג.

התנועות שלה הופכות למהירות וחזקות יותר כשהיא הרגישה את האורגזמה נבנית בתוכה פעם נוספת. פעם שלישית לאותו ערב. היא לא יכלה להפסיק לרכב עליו, לגנוח ולהיאנח. ליבב בקול, להיות לגוף אחד ביחד עם רון.

היא רעדה והתכווצה כשהגל של האורגזמה תקף אותה. רון גומר מעט אחריה, כששריריה מתכווצים סביב איברו. היא הרגישה את הנוזל החמים נוזל ביניהם.

היא עלתה מעט על מנת להוציא אותו ממנה ואז נשכבה עליו, מניחה את ראשה על חזהו. שומעת את דפיקות הלב המהירות שלו. מהירות כמו שלה.

לקח לה כמה שניות להבין מה חסר- היא רגילה שידיו נכרכות סביבה, מכרבלות אותה קרוב אליו.

היא התרוממה והתחילה להתיר את הקשרים. עיניו של רון עדיין עצומות וחיוך של עונג מרוח על שפתיו.

היא התירה את כל הקשרים, וראתה שבראש המיטה, איפה שהחגורה הייתה קשורה, יש סדק דק בעץ כתוצאה מהמשיכות של רון.

"אני חושבת שעוד קצת והיית שובר את המיטה". גיחכה בשקט.

הוא כרך סביבה את זרועותיו המשוחררות. "עוד קצת ואת היית שוברת אותי", חייך.

היא ראתה את פרקי ידיו האדומים והרגישה טיפה אשמה.

היא נישקה את המיקום האדומים. "מצטערת".

"על מה?" פקח עיניו בהפתעה "על סקס נהדר? על 2 אורגזמות מופלאות? נראה לי שאני בסדר". הוא חייך אליה.

"תודה" היא אמרה לו, "על 3 אורגזמות מופלאות", חייכה, "וגם על זה שהסכמת".

"על לא דבר", הוא נישק את שערה. "יום הולדת שמח".


End file.
